Breaking Midnight
by xXxHitxXx
Summary: After Alfred and Matthew's parents are attacked by a vampire, the boys are taken in by a crazy hunter. Who slowly ruins their lives till they can escape. Hunter Arthur/Hunter Ludwig/Vampire Romano/Werewolf ?


**Breaking Midnight**

 **Chapter 1: Panic**

 **(this is my first Hetalia Fanfic, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Make sure to leave me a review if you'd like me to continue it)**

It's teeth were shining in the night, as it leaned over the boys parents as they watched. Only twelve and eleven, they were forced to watch the horrible seen of blood being drained from their parents body. One of the boy's legs trembled a salty asparagus smelling liquid running down their leg. It couldn't be true; their mother had told them monsters didn't exist and here one was feasting on her blood. The barely noticeable boy who's eyes were filled with tears grabbed the others hand squeezing tightly. The beast turned it's eyes almost filled with pity as it looked down at the two boys, walking slowly towards them. As they stumbled back faces horrified as it approached the younger, with a cowlick sticking out almost annoying screamed.

"GET AWAY GET AWAY"

His wet pants dripping and tears falling at a awkward rate, the older sheltered his younger brother by a year. Turning his back to the beast and hugging his sibling, his golden wheat locks blocking the view. His trembling body wanting just to keep his brother safe, waiting for any pain to come. Though it never did come, his back just cold from the window as the beast had left. The two collapsing on the ground huddled together, as they were now orphans and had to fight to live.

It wasn't long till the law enforcement had arrived, eyes seemed to watch from a distance at the sight of the boys. They gleamed green like a predator, a cloak over it's head as it stared. An officer looked to the boys only with fear for their future, the younger one was sniveling, but he couldn't blame the boy. The older hadn't let his brother's hand go since they had got there, He wondered what would become of the boys. A shot figure walked towards the officer, black cloak over it's head. Once in front of the man he pulled the cloaks hood off, smiling at him. It was a gentleman with blond hair and emerald eyes, he looked rather scuffed over. The oldest had caught the man staring at them beyond the officer, and his eyes were meet with a smile. It wasn't comforting, but at the same time it wasn't horrible.

"It would be up to the boys sir" The officer spoke up making the younger look up a bit, his eyes originally glued to the ground and at his wet trousers. The man inched towards the boys, nodding for the officer to give him a few minutes alone.

"Hello chaps, my name is Arthur"

Another nauseating smile from the man and the older didn't like it, the younger looked to the man with interest. The little one rubbed at his eyes and stared waiting for the man named Arthur to continue. He pulled at the cloak at his side, "I am a hunter of all those that are inhuman" he put a finger to his mouth as if to keep it quiet. The older boys eyes widened at that and he suddenly grabbed the mans cloak, almost with desperation, "are you going to kill the monster who hurt our parents" his soft voice barely heard. Arthur seemed to hear it though, "I'm sorry lad, it has been to long for me to track the creature, but I would like to offer you two a place to stay. I've been looking for some disciples for a while" he gripped the older boy's shoulder. The two looked to each other, the younger frowned, "I wanna do it, you'll help us get them right?" he asked. Only making his sibling worried he didn't trust Arthur, but he would not let his brother go alone. Arthur smiled, "of course my little ones" He held his hand out for the two, each slowly taking a hand.

* * *

"LEAVE HIM ALONE PLEASE"

It hadn't been long since the two had come to live with Arthur, he wasn't the angel the younger had hoped. Backhanded backwards it sent the older away, "Matthew this is the only way we'll find your families killer" an wicked grin on Arthur's face. He stared down at the younger brother, groaning in pain. His leg bloodied by the trap clasped around it, "this will most definitely attract one" He stared back to the older Matthew. Who was staring with wide eyes at his little brother, the younger could no longer scream from the pain his throat raw. "Don't worry Matthew I will shoe it off before it kills your brother and if I do come to late. Well I still have you don't I?" he smirked eyes un-moving from the mid length haired brother. Matthew swallowed wanting to rush out and help the younger, "don't even think of it, you try and I'll just shoot the boy now. Honestly you should be glad it's him and not you. The boy was to hyper anyway this really was the best use for him" Arthur ranted. Tears ran down the face of the younger brother, his hands gripped around the bear trap trying to pry it off. "Please please I'm sorry Arthur I'll be quieter, I'll behave I promise" his throat horse and dry as a sob choked out. Arthur grabbed the back of Matthew's t-shirt pulling him into hiding, knowing the boy wouldn't leave on his own, "Good Luck Alfred, I do hope you survive"

"NO NOOO PLEASE"

Alfred cried out scared of being alone, his leg stuck and bleeding. The pain was starting to numb from how long it had been, he curled in close to himself shaking. "Mattie I don't wanna be here anymore, I'm sorry" he sniffled, which pulled his brother's heart strings from where he was hiding. He wanted to rush out and help his brother, but Arthur had a grip on the back of his neck. "Why are you doing this?" Matthew's tired soft spoken voice directed at Arthur, the bags under the mans uncaring eyes seemed to mock his darkness.

"I already told you boys, the best way to catch a beast is with another and sadly we don't have a beast do we?" he turned his eyes forward watching as Alfred sobbed. Shuffling near Alfred made him jump, small hope that it was his brother to come and get him, but he knew his brother went the other way. Alfred yanked at the trap again trying to free himself, "nonononono" he mumbled as he stared at the bushes. It was exactly what Arthur was waiting for, it's height soaring over the eleven year old's body that was shivering.

Alfred's eyes searched at the creature, hoping for any way out. Realizing there was no hope, Alfred covered his ears and shut his eyes. A new way he used to try to get through his panic, the feel of hot breath on his neck startling him. Tears drained from his eyes and sobs escaping his mouth, the breath moved towards his trap foot. The feel of something wet touching the wound made him shiver, Alfred forced one eye open meeting the beast's eye. It's beautiful icy blue orb looking at him back, "please help" He mumbled hands not moving from his ears. The creature touched the trap, earning a hiss from it's skin and small yip of Pain . Arthur watched getting impatient with the beast, suddenly rushing out gun loaded as he aimed at the creature. The click of the gun made the best snarl as Arthur ran forward grabbing Alfred's arm, at first it backed away most likely thinking that he was protecting the boy. The man shot a the wolf like creature, missing. Another snarl escaping from it's mouth in warning; Arthur leaned down squeezing the trap tighter on the young boy's leg. "obviously their isn't enough blood for this monster" Alfred whined against Arthur's words and actions. The monsters eyes widened lunging at Arthur, but he quickly used the eleven year old as a shield sealing the boys fate. The beast tasted the blood in it's muzzle and heard the scream of another child, "ALFRED! ALFRED!" Matthew ran forward only being stopped by Arthur. Alfred felt the teeth dig into his shoulder and bottom of his neck, his eyes dimmed slightly barely registering the pain. Almost immediately the beast dropped the boy and took off, as if guilt ate at it's soul.

* * *

"I'm telling you, please help these boys"

His friends words echoed in his head, as he headed to the area he was told. His pale white hair moving with the wind, Albino red eyes drifted across the area. He reached towards the dirt dried blood on the ground, a scream tearing his attention away from it. He rushed towards the yell a little cabin brought his attention, peaking his head to see through the window. A young boy gripping the hand of another, the other was screaming in agony. He seemed to have wounds on his body that scarred over, but the dried blood around his neck got his attention. Quickly the man looked around for the one his friend told him about, not in sight he rushed to the door gun at his side. He opened the door which made the older turn, "is it just you two right now?" the man whispered; his soft eyes calming Matthew. Quickly he nodded and watched as the man rushed to his side, "hold this" he passed the gun off to the twelve year old. Carefully trying to lift the younger who whined at the touch, "follow me" he whispered. Matthew was hesitant, but anything would be better then the hell they were in now. Nodding he followed the man towards the exit checking for anyone, when he heard something.

"GILBERT YOU FOOL DROP THE BOYS"

Gilbert the Albino man turned towards the edge of the woods a smirk appearing on his face, "Arthur I guess you finally went crazy, Sorry but I'm taking them to a better place" He suddenly dashed off. Matthew froze turning to run after him, but was grabbed by his capture, "Matthew don't think you're going anywhere" Arthur grinned pulling the boy back.

Separating the boys for an unknown amount of time.

 **(End of Chapter 1; Next Chapter: Heat)**


End file.
